Café SasuHina
by Sara Dragonil
Summary: A Hinata le gusta el café con leche, que sea dulce y lleve crema. A Sasuke le gusta el café negro y que no tenga azúcar o crema. Ambos tienen gustos diferentes; pero a pesar de ello, a ambos les gusta el café. Ambos se encuentran diariamente en una cafetería ¿Esto será suficiente para descubrir que otros gustos tienen en común además del café?
1. Chapter 1

**~ Café SasuHina ~**

**Día 1**

**«El **_**café**_** debe ser negro como el infierno, fuerte como la muerte y dulce como el **_**amor**_** »**

* * *

«_Observa bien a tu alrededor, porque hoy encontraras a tu alma gemela_», leyó Hinata el horóscopo, específicamente la sección de amor.

—¿Está ocupado?

Hinata apartó la vista de su revista y alzó la mirada para observar a la persona que habló. El hombre señaló la silla vacía que estaba al frente de ella.

Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

El hombre por su parte se sentó sin darle una segunda mirada. Él tomó un sorbo de su taza de café y sacó un periódico para leer.

Hinata devolvió la vista a su revista y volvió a leer la última frase «_Observa bien a tu alrededor, porque hoy encontraras a tu alma gemela_»

Sus ojos cual perlas se alzaron en dirección al hombre. Su cabello era negro azabache y sus ojos tan oscuros como el carbón, su piel era pálida y rasgos finos. Sin duda alguna era un hombre atractivo.

Hinata consideró lo leído en su horóscopo por un momento pero, al final negó con la cabeza y cerró la revista.

"_Él no puede ser mi alma gemela… Solo es un desconocido_", pensó tomando su taza de café para posteriormente beber el dulce y caliente líquido.

* * *

**Fecha de publicación:** 04/12/019


	2. Chapter 2

**~Café SasuHina~**

**Día 2**

**«El **_**café**_** es negro como el **_**demonio**_**, caliente como el infierno, puro como un **_**ángel**_** y dulce como el **_**amor**_**»**

* * *

Sasuke frunció el ceño al ver la cafetería nuevamente abarrotada de personas, con las manos en los bolsillos se colocó en el final de la fila para pedir su orden. Sus ojos tan negros como la mismísima noche recorrieron las mesas buscando algún sitio vacío.

Su vista se detuvo en la mesa del fondo, justo a un lado de la ventana. En ella estaba sentada la misma mujer del día anterior y como ayer, el asiento estaba vacío.

La fila avanzó y Sasuke llegó al mostrador donde hizo su orden. Una vez obtuvo su café y su periódico se dirigió al fondo de la cafetería.

—¿Me puedo sentar?

La mujer saltó de su sitio y comenzó a toser delicadamente, aparentemente se había ahogado con lo que estaba comiendo. La vista de Sasuke se centró en el plato donde había un rollo de canela a medio comer.

Una vez la tos cesó, ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró con un gran sonrojó cubriéndole el rostro. El Uchiha se dedicó a obsérvala.

Unos ojos grandes ojos de color perla, un largo cabello negro con destellos en azul, un flequillo y dos mechones los cuales enmarcaban su rostro. En otras palabras una mujer hermosa.

Sasuke salió de sus pensamientos y repitió su pregunta—: ¿Me puedo sentar?

Ella asintió furiosamente.

—Hmp.

Él se sentó y tomó un sorbo de su amargo café para posteriormente abrir su periódico y; comenzar a leer.

* * *

**Fecha de publicación: **04/12/2019


	3. Chapter 3

**~ Café SasuHina ~**

**Día 3**

**«Cuando los días pinte de color gris, dales color con un buen **_**café**_** y una gran sonrisa»**

* * *

Hinata observaba la lluvia a través de la ventana, así como también a las personas que iba de un lado a otro con sus sombrillas en la mano, también había una que otra persona que corría para refugiarse de la lluvia.

La cafetería estaba nuevamente llena y las conversaciones llenaban el lugar, dándole así una sensación de calidez. Hinata tomó su taza de café tratando de calentar sus manos, a pesar de estar adentro aún tenía frío.

—¿Otra vez sola? —preguntó una voz ronca y varonil.

Hinata se sonrojó al reconocer esa voz, alzó la mirada y ahí de pie estaba el mismo hombre de las otras veces. Hinata en ese momento recordó el día anterior donde se ahogó con su rollo de canela, su sonrojó se hizo más evidente al recordar que él había estado presente.

—Yo… Etto… Sí.

Esta vez el hombre se sentó sin preguntarle antes. No es que a Hinata le importarse al fin y al cabo no esperaba a nadie.

Los ojos azabaches de él se quedaron fijos en ella.

Hinata se sintió incomoda ante la penetrante mirada y trato inútilmente de ocultarse tras su taza de café. Él debió notar su incomodidad porque desvió la mirada no sin antes de sonreír le ladinamente.

La Hyūga se relajó visiblemente cuando él dejó de mírarla y concentró su atención en su periódico. Con un sorbo de café Hinata se dedicó a ver las gotas de lluvia caer.

* * *

**Fecha de publicación:** 11/12/2019


	4. Chapter 4

**~Café SasuHina~**

**Día 4**

**«Cada taza de _café_ oculta dentro suyo historias increíbles nunca contadas»**

* * *

Sasuke estaba de muy buen humor cuando entró a la cafetería aquella mañana y su estado de ánimo mejor cuando observó que la tienda ese día tenía pocos clientes los cuales estaban sentados en diversas mesas.

Se acercó al mostrador donde pidió su orden de siempre y pagó una vez obtuvo su café y su periódico.

Comenzando una rutina los pasos de Sasuke lo guiaron a la misma mesa al fondo de la tienda. Allí estaba ella sentada leyendo un libro.

Era un hecho que ese día Sasuke podía sentarse donde quisiera dado que, había muchas mesas vacías, pero a él le agradaba ese asiento en particular.

Sentado en esa silla Sasuke le daba la espalda a toda la tienda y eso le gustaba, ya que de esa manera nadie podía verlo o reconocerlos. Eso era bueno cuando tenía que ocultarse de mujeres que se auto proclamaban sus fans grils.

Corrió la silla y se sentó una vez llegó, sonrió de lado cuando ella lo miro confundida y volteo la mirada hacia el resto de la tienda. Seguramente preguntándose por qué él se estaba sentado allí; sí había varios lugares vacíos.

—Me gusta aquí. Es silencioso. —Sasuke no supo porque lo dijo.

Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo a la vez sorbía un poco de café.

—Oh… Ya… Ya veo —ella se sonrojó y metió la cara de lleno en su libro.

* * *

Esta historia también esta publicada en la plataforma de Wattpad.

**Fecha de publicación: **17/12/2019


	5. Chapter 5

**~Café SasuHina~**

**Día 5**

**«Ella era su crema y él su **_**café**_**. Y cuando los ponían juntos, era algo realmente especial»**

* * *

Hinata llegó ese día a la cafetería más tarde de lo normal, la noche anterior había olvidado colocar la alarma en su teléfono.

Se acercó al mostrado con una sonrisa en el rostro al reconocer a la dueña del lugar.

—Buenos días Hinata-san ¿Lo mismo de siempre?

—Buenos días para ti también Tenten-san —saludó—. Sí, por favor.

La Hyūga no había terminado de confirmar su orden cuando Tenten ya lo tenía todo listo. Hinata pagó y se despidió con un movimiento de mano, tomó su café y un plato con rollos de canela y se dirigió a su mesa.

Hinata detuvo sus pasos cuando miró al hombre de siempre, sentado leyendo el periódico en _su_ mesa. "_Bueno… En realidad no es mí mesa_", pensó Hinata con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Hinata consideró sentarse en otro lugar para no molestarlo, pero por otro lado no quería sentarse en otro sitio ya que le gustaba la vista y la privacidad que le ofrecía su mesa.

Indecisa se quedó allí en medio de la cafetería meditando que hacer. Y al recibir un par de miradas ella decidió finalmente.

Se sentaría donde siempre y si incomodaba a esa persona simplemente podía disculparse y sentarse en otro lugar.

Con una sonrisa iluminado su rostro se acercó.

—Bu…Buenos días —saludó nerviosa, toda su confianza se había ido al ser observada por esos oscuros ojos.

Él había bajado el periódico para verla. Hinata inmediatamente se arrepintió de su decisión al ver el ceño fruncido en su rostro, estuvo a punto de disculparse e irse pero él habló antes que ella.

—Buenos días —dijo en el momento que alzaba su periódico.

Hinta se relajó visiblemente, tomó su taza de café y bebió una buena cantidad. "_Lo bueno es que parece no molestarle mi presencia_", pensó con una sonrisa.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Esta historia también se puede encontrar en la plataforma de Wattpad.

**Fecha de publicación: **24/12/2019


	6. Especial de Navidad

**~Café SasuHina~**

**Día 24 de Diciembre**

**«Una taza de café es deliciosa en cualquier día del año, pero en navidad es preferible un buen vaso de chocolate caliente»**

* * *

Tenten entró a su tienda y sonrió, el olor de chocolate y café se sentía en el aire así como también el delicioso olor a galletas recién hechas. Las risas y conversaciones de sus clientes se oían por todo el lugar dándole vida a su negocio.

Se adentró saludando a sus empleados como también a varios clientes frecuentes. Llena del espíritu navideño Tenten se colocó su ropa de trabajo y comenzó a atender algunas mesas.

Mientras recorría la tienda no pudo evitar nuevamente en admirar las decoraciones navideñas, luces colgaban desde el techo dando la sensación de una noche estrellada, igualmente había luces en los ventanales como en los mostradores.

Calcetines rojos y verdes colgaban de las paredes y en el fondo alzándose majestuosamente estaba el árbol de navidad, uno que personalmente había escogido Tenten y que había durado más de una hora en elegir, colgando de él había múltiples guirnaldas de muchas formas y colores.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro Tenten se acercó a una mesa donde estaba un cliente que frecuentaba la cafetería desde que se abrió.

—Feliz navidad Danzo-san ¿Ordenará lo mismo de siempre?

—¡Navidad, puras tonterías! —la amargura era clara en la voz del anciano.

—No diga eso Danzo-san, la navidad es una época mágica para compartir en familia.

—¡Una joven como tú no lo entendería! —el anciano se levantó molesto.

—Si sigue hablando así, los espíritus de la navidad lo visitaran —bromeó sin perder la alegría la castaña.

—¡Tonterías! —El Shimura la rodeó y se fue.

—Moo~ —dijo con un puchero Tenten a la vez que se recostaba del mostrador—. Danzo-san es un cascarrabias.

—¿No es así todo el año? —preguntó con una sonrisa Haku preparando unos capuchinos.

—Sí, pero…

—El solo está enojado porque pasará las fiestas solo —dijo Konohamaru el nuevo empleado.

—¿Cómo dices? —Tenten se giró a verlo sorprendida.

—Mi abuelo y él son amigos desde que son jóvenes y bueno Danzo-san jamás se casó y no tiene familia está solo. Mi abuelo lo invita a las fiestas, pero él siempre se niega.

—Oh, así que es esa la razón detrás de su personalidad —comentó Haku a la vez que cargaba en una bandeja la orden que iba a llevar.

—Eso es triste, pasar la navidad solo… —comentó la dueña, sin la alegría con la que había llegado.

—Nada se puede hacer, además ese anciano no es el único que pasara las fiestas solo… Deben de haber muchas personas que lo estarán —sin más que decir Haku se fue y poco después Konohamaru.

En cambio Tenten se quedó allí en silencio pensativa.

—¡Ya lo tengo! —gritó de pronto la dueña del establecimiento llamando la atención de la mayoría de las personas allí.

Avergonzada Tenten se escabulló al área de descanso. A ella se le había ocurrido una brillante idea.

* * *

Hinata tatareaba suavemente una melodía navideña que en ese momento se escuchaba en la cafetería. Encima de la mesa había varios papeles de regalos, cinta adhesiva, una tijera y a los lados lejos de todo, estaban dos vasos de chocolate prácticamente vacíos.

Con una sonrisa Hinata revisó una de las tantas bolsas que había a sus pies y sacó un estuche con emoción lo abrió, dentro había un costoso Rolex "Seguro que a Otou-sama le gustará", pensó Hinata comenzando a envolver el estuche.

—Sasuke-kun… Po-Podrías pasarme las tijeras —pidió amablemente la Hyūga señalando dicho objeto que se encontraba cerca del hombre.

—Toma —Sasuke le paso la tijera sin animó.

—Gra-Gracias.

—¿Por qué no le pagas a alguien para que envuelva los regalos? —preguntó fastidiado recostando su rostro en su mano mirando fijamente a Hinata.

—N-No tiene sentido si no lo hago y-yo misma —respondió—. No sería especial.

—Hmp.

—¡Hinata-san, Sasuke-san feliz navidad —saludó Tenten parándose al frente de la mesa.

—Oh, Tenten-san feliz navidad —devolvió el saludo Hinata con una linda sonrisa, deteniéndose de envolver el regalo.

—Hmp.

—Tan hablador como siempre Sasuke-san —comentó la castaña con una sonrisa divertidaa.

Hinata sonrió nerviosa fijando sus ojos en el Uchiha, pero este sin más tomó una pequeña caja de una de las bolsas y comenzó a envolver él mismo un regalo.

—Tenten-san es bu-bueno saber de ti… Ha-Hace días que no te veía —mencionó Hinata al notar que Sasuke no hablaría.

—¡Ah, eso! Es que estuve muy ocupada en esto —explicó Tenten colocando un cartel en la mesa.

—Evento de beneficencia navideña… —leyó el título Hinata.

—Sí. Hace poco me di cuenta que muchas personas pasan la navidad solas, ya sea por diversos motivos. Así que decidí hacer un evento de beneficencia en navidad, donde puedan venir aquellas personas que están sola.

—Que buena idea Tenten-san —Hinata estaba más que conmovida.

—¿Y tus empleados trabajaran en navidad? —preguntó de pronto Sasuke entrado en la conversación.

—No, les di el día libre… Por eso es que estoy pensando en publicar los carteles para dar a conocer el evento y para pedir la ayuda de voluntarios que me ayuden a servir el chocolate y las galletas.

—Hmp… —Sasuke tomó el cartel y lo leyó—. ¿Segura que alguien vendrá a ayudar?

—Incluso si nadie me ayuda haré todo sola —exclamó con mucha energía Tenten—. Bueno tengo que dejarlos… Feliz Navidad.

Sin más Tenten se fue dejando a la pareja solos una vez más.

—Tú quieres ayudarla —declaró Sasuke al bajar el cartel y mirar a Hinata.

Ella por su parte se sonrojo y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos "¿Soy tan predecible?", se preguntó Hinata.

—S-Sí, me… Me gus-gustaría ayudar pero… Dudo que Otou-sama me deje.

Sasuke bufó— Como sea terminemos con esto —dijo señalando los regalos a medio envolver.

—S-Sí.

* * *

—Sasuke, ¿Qué te sucede? —indagó curioso Itachi sentándose al lado de su hermano en el sofá.

—Nada —contestó indiferente el menor sin mirar a su hermano.

—Desde la mañana estás pensando en algo —Sasuke se giró a verlo con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Qué es lo que te molesta? ¿Se trata de Hinata-san?

Sasuke gruñó ante lo perceptivo que llegaba ser Itachi, con fastidio sacó de su pantalón aquel cartel sobre el evento de navidad. Itachi curioso tomó entre sus manos el arrugado papel.

—Así que estabas pensado si ir o no —dijo el mayor comprendiendo la situación.

—No es muy probable que ella vaya… Tal vez su padre no la deje ir —aclaró Sasuke.

—Eso habrá que averiguarlo. Sasuke ponte tu abrigo —ordenó con una sonrisa Itachi levantándose para ir en busca de su propio abrigo.

—¡Itachi! A Okaa-san no le agradará que nos vayamos —Sasuke lo persiguió.

—Déjamelo a mí.

* * *

En ese tipo de ocasiones Sasuke tenía envidia de Itachi, era increíble su habilidad de convencimiento, así como también esa astucia para salirse siempre con la suya. De alguna manera que no lograba comprender Itachi había logrado convencer a los padres de ambos de asistir al evento de beneficencia y ser voluntarios.

Lo peor del caso era que tanto Mikoto como Fugaku en vez de dejarlos ir, habían ido con ellos. Así es como los cuatro entraron en aquella cafetería la cual, para esa hora de la noche estaba abarrotada de personas.

—¡Oh! ¡Hola, Sasuke-san! —saludó Tenten vistiendo un traje de Santa—. ¡Sasuke-san por favor dime que vienes como voluntario! ¡Nos urgen manos extras! —exclamó la castaña algo abrumada.

—Sí, y traje ayuda extra —señaló a su hermano y padres.

—¡Todos ustedes serán de mucha ayuda! —el alivio se notó en el rostro de Tenten—. Pasen detrás del mostrador y dejen sus cosas en la sala de descanso, luego pueden colocarse un delantal. Enviare a Haku para que les digan en que pueden ayudar.

Después de indicar lo que tenían que hacer los Uchihas hicieron exactamente lo que dijeron, en la sala de descanso dejaron sus pertenecías así como sus abrigos y colocándose un delantal salieron donde un Haku les explicó lo que tenían que hacer.

—¡Sa-Sasuke-kun! —exclamó una sorprendida Hinata—. ¿Q-Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a ayudar —contestó mostrando el delantal que tenía puesto y que ambos usaban—. Así que tu padre te dejo venir.

—E-En… En realidad —Hinata comenzó a jugar con sus dedos a la vez que desviaba la mirada a un lugar en concreto.

Sasuke siguió su mirada y alzo una ceja al ver al padre de Hinata con un delantal repartiendo algunos vasos.

—¿¡Vino contigo!? —eso claramente sorprendió a Sasuke.

—A-Aún no entiendo c-como sucedió —confesó—. Lo ci-cierto es que t-toda mi familia vi-vino.

Sasuke aún no salía de su asombro y su consternación creció más al ver a su padre junto al de Hinata, parecía que ambos no se llevaban bien porque se mandaban mirada de muerte a la vez que repartían bebidas a una gran velocidad, tal parecía que estaban compitiendo por ver quien entregaba más.

—Ano Sa-Sasuke-kun —Hinata bajo la mirada nerviosa a la vez que jugaba con sus dedos—. Y-Yo… Tengo a-algo p-para ti.

—¿Qué es?

—Bu-Bueno… es-está en la s-sala de… De descanso —sonrojada como estaba Hinata se giró y camino a aquella sala.

Una vez allí la Hyūga se dirigió en dirección a sus cosas de donde tomó una pequeña bolsa morada.

—¡Fe-Feliz N-Navidad, Sasuke-kun!

El corazón de Sasuke se aceleró al ver el rostro de Hinata con un suave sonrojo que la hacía ver más adorable que nunca. Un poco atontado el Uchiha tomó la bolsa y miró en el interior, con su mano Sasuke sacó una larga bufanda de lana de color azul.

Por la mente del él paso el recuerdo de haber visto a Hinata leyendo revistas sobre temas como aprender a tejer.

—¿Lo hiciste tu misma?

—S-Sí —avergonzada Hinata asintió.

—Gracias —con una sonrisa sincera Sasuke se colocó la bufanda—. También tengo algo para ti.

Sasuke reviso el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó una pequeña cajita negra y se la entregó a Hinata. Curiosa y con una sonrisa expectante la chica abrió la cajita, dentro había un collar bañado en plata con un dije de luna llena.

—¡Es hermoso!

—Igual que tus ojos.

Hinata desvió la mirada apenada a la vez que su sonrojo se volvía más visible.

—Déjame ponértelo.

Sin decir nada la chica le dio la espalda a la vez que hacía a un lado su cabello, Sasuke tomó la caja y sacó el collar y delicadamente lo colocó en el cuello de Hinata, al finalizar no pudo evitar rozar con sus dedos aquel delicado y provocativo cuello.

—G-Gracias Sasuke-kun.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos por un tiempo hasta que un grito los casó de su pequeño momento especial.

—¡Necesitamos más chocolate por aquí! —gritó desde la cocina Konohamaru.

—¡En el depósito hay! —informó Tenten desde el otro lado de la tienda.

—Y-Yo iré —dijo Hinata apenada saliendo de aquella sala.

Sasuke sin nada más que hacer la siguió.

* * *

—¿La está pasando bien, Danzo-san? —Tente se paró al lado del anciano el cual estaba acompañado por otro.

—Si no hubiera tanto ruido… Tal vez la pasaría bien.

—No digas eso Danzo —negó con la cabeza Hiruzen—. No le haga caso señorita… Aquí entre nos, nunca lo había visto más feliz.

Tenten sonrió encantadoramente por haber logrado su objetivo.

—¡No digas estupideces Hiruzen! —refunfuñó Danzo.

—Aquí les dejo estas galletas especiales —Tenten colocó una bandeja llena de galletas de chispas de chocolate y por el aroma estaba recién hechas—. Disfrútenlas y Feliz Navidad.

—Sí, si lo que sea —sin perder el tiempo Danzo tomó una galleta y Tenten pudo jurar que vio una pequeña sonrisa en él.

* * *

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó Sasuke después de un rato de ver a Hinata luchar por intentar levantar aquel saco.

—Y-Yo… N-No… —Hinata negó, pero al ver la cara de él se encogió de hombros rindiéndose—. S-Si… Si ne-necesito ayuda.

Sin mucho esfuerzo Sasuke fue capaz de levantar el pesado saco de chocolate.

—Gra-Gracias Sasuke-kun —Hinata sonrió.

El Uchiha llevo el saco a la cocina donde Itachi, Hanabi y Konohamaru estaban preparando las bebidas.

—Creo que faltaran más vasos —comentó Konohamaru.

—¡Y-Yo i-iré por ellos! —dijo Hinata girando para volver al depósito.

Con una sonrisa Sasuke la siguió, pero cuando él iba a medio camino Hinata ya regresaba con un paquete de vasos de plásticos.

—Eres rápida —no pudo evitar comentar al detenerse.

—Es-Estaban en un es-estante, fácil de ver —Hinata sonrió.

El rostro de Hinata se tornó rojo al ver más allá de la cabeza del Uchiha, intrigado por su reacción Sasuke también subió la mirada, allí encima de ellos había un muérdago. El Uchiha sonrió de lado a la vez que bajaba la vista y miraba a Hinata.

Ambos estuvieron en silencio un rato, Sasuke con su mano acarició con cariño el rostro de Hinata, ella por su parte apretó el paquete de vasos contra su pecho nerviosa. Tomándola del mentón Sasuke se acercó para unir sus labios.

Ambos estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca para sentir la respiración del otro, negro y perla se encontraron por un instantes antes de que ambos cerraran los ojos.

—¡Hinata! ¿Conseguiste los vasos? —el inesperado grito de Tenten hizo que Hinata se apartara de Sasuke con el rostro increíblemente rojo—. Así que los encontraste… ¿Hinata, porque estas tan roja? ¿Tienes fiebre?

—N-No es-estoy bi… Bien —apenas logró decir la Hyūga.

Tenten entrecerró los ojos viendo a Hinata para posar su mirada en Sasuke— Tal vez… ¿Interrumpí algo?

—¡N-No! —respondió Hinata más roja que antes, parecía que iba a desprender humo por los oídos—. Ll-Llevare los… Los va-vasos —y con eso dicho Hinata comenzó a correr.

Sasuke casqueó la lengua y miro con resentimiento a la castaña, al tener que alzar la mirada para verlo Tenten se encontró con el muérdago.

—Oh —dijo entendiendo la situación—. Lo siento Sasuke-san —se disculpó para seguidamente huir de él.

"Será en otra ocasión", pensó Sasuke de mal humor recostándose en una pared, al ver hacia abajo vio la bufanda que llevaba, la tocó y sonrió.

—Esta puede ser la mejor navidad de mi vida —murmuró.

**Fin del Especial de Navidad**

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Esperó ralamente que les haya gustado este especial. A mí me encanto escribirlo y por favor no me maten por lo del beso. Espero con ansias sus comentarios.

A todos mis queridos lectores ¡Feliz Navidad y próspero año 2020!

Besos.

**Fecha de publicación: **24/12/2019


	7. Chapter 6

**~Café SasuHina~**

**Día 6**

**«Un buen **_**café**_** no necesita azúcar y el mal **_**café**_** no se la merece»**

* * *

Sasuke leía tranquilamente su periódico aquella mañana, paso un página y se detuvo para estirar su brazo y tomar su taza y; una vez en su mano la acercó a su boca para beber el líquido. Reprimió una mueca cuando sintió su café dulce… Exageradamente dulce.

Dejo el periódico en la mesa y alzó la taza para verla. "_Esta no es mi taza_", pensó.

Sasuke miró a la mujer la cual sentía en una mano su taza y en la otra un libro. Sasuke consideró en avisarle que ese era su café pero se abstuvo, él había bebido ese café dulce y ella también debía de beber su café por confundir las tazas.

El Uchiha se deleitó al verla tomar un sorbo y contraer su cara al sentir el sabor amargo.

—Ese es mi café —informó ocultando su diversión.

Ella lo miró y luego a la taza.

—¡L-Lo si-siento! —se disculpó apresuradamente—. T-Te l-lo pa-pagare.

—No es necesario —la cortó en seco.

Colocó la taza de ella aun lado del plato con un rollo de canela y después le arrebato la taza que le pertenecía a él.

—Yo también bebí de la tuya, así que estamos a mano.

Se encogió de hombros bebiendo su café. Él levantó una ceja al verla volverse completamente roja como un tomate.

—M-Me… Me… Me tengo que ir —tartamudeó al mismo tiempo que recogía sus cosas y huía de allí.

Sasuke solo se quedó allí mirando en la dirección en la que ella se había ido. Se encogió de hombros una vez más y tomó el último rollo de canela que sobraba y le dio un mordisco.

"_No es muy dulce… Tal vez compre uno mañana_", pensó Sasuke mientras tragaba.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Esta historia también se puede encontrar en la plataforma de Wattpad.

**Fecha de publicación: **07/01/2020


	8. Chapter 7

**~Café SasuHina~**

**Día 7**

**«Espuma del capuchino. Amargor cremoso y dulce. Vetas blancas y **_**café**_**»**

* * *

—Bienvenida ¿Qué desea ordenar?

Hinata suspiró de alivio al ver que ese día la persona que atendía en el mostrador no era Tenten. La razón era simple la Hyūga no quería que la dueña le preguntara por qué ese día iba a pedir una orden diferente.

—Dos… Dos cafés para llevar… Un café con leche, azúcar y crema y… Y el otro que sea un café negro, sin azúcar ni crema… Por favor.

—En seguida.

Con una sonrisa agradeció y tomó los dos envases de café y salió de la tienda. Se sentó en una de las tres mesas que estaban a fuera de la cafetería y esperó.

Sus ojos perlas se dirigieron al café extra que había comprado, el día anterior había estado terriblemente avergonzada de haber bebido erróneamente el café del hombre.

Aunque lo que más le avergonzaba era el hecho que él había bebido de la misma taza que ella. "_Un beso indirecto_", pensó Hinata volviéndose completamente roja.

—Así que hoy decidiste sentarte afuera.

Hinata rápidamente se levantó al reconocer el dueño de esa voz. Camino hacía el hombre, el cual estaba al frente de la puerta de la cafetería.

—Si-Siento lo… Lo de a-ayer… Es-Esto es para… Para compensarlo —tartamudeo totalmente nerviosa Hinata.

Sin verlo a la cara le entrego el café que había comprado para él y de inmediato emprendió la huida.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Muchas gracias por todos sus lindos comentarios... Especialmente gracias por sus palabras DAngel7 y genesis (Guest)

Esta historia también se puede encontrar en la plataforma de Wattpad.

**Fecha de publicación: **14/01/2020


	9. Chapter 8

**~ Café SasuHina ~**

**Día 8**

**«El **_**café**_** , néctar de dioses, ha de ser, para ser bueno, ardiente como tus ojos, negro como tus cabellos y tan puro como tu alma»**

* * *

Sasuke detuvo su auto en la calle del frente de la cafetería, apagó el motor y se dedicó a esperar. Ese día había llegado temprano para poder interceptar a esa mujer.

Él estaba seguro de que ella se había sentido culpable de haber bebido su café por error y por eso el día anterior le había comprado uno.

Y como a Sasuke no le gustaba deberle nada a nadie decidió que él le compraría un café.

Sus ojos negros se enfocaron en la mujer cuando entro a la cafetería, por un momento Sasuke se quedó hipnotizado por el movimiento de ese largo cabello negro que brillaba en azul por el reflejo del sol.

El Uchiha salió de su ensoñación y bajo del auto. Cruzó la calle y entró en el establecimiento, sacó un billete de su billetera y lo colocó en el mostrado una vez llego allí.

—Cóbrate lo de ella y un café negro sin azúcar. Quédate con el cambio.

—Co-Como diga —contestó la cajera, una chica castaña con dos moños.

Ella les dio una mirada de intriga pero no comento nada para seguidamente servir el café.

—No ti-tienes por que pagar… —intentó replicar la mujer con su cartera en mano.

—Ese día yo también bebí de tu café… Ahora estamos a mano. —Sasuke tomó ambas tazas y se fue a sentar.

Ella llegó un momento después con un plato con rollos de canela. Sasuke se dedicó disfrutar del aroma de café a la vez que la veía fijamente, especialmente su cabello.

"_Sí, me gustan las mujeres con el cabello largo_", pensó mientras la mirada, ignorado adrede la incomodidad de ella.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Esta historia también se puede encontrar en la plataforma de Wattpad.

**Fecha de publicación: **11/02/2020


	10. Chapter 9

**~ Café SasuHina ~**

**Día 9**

**«La dueña de casa debe preocuparse de que el **_**café**_** resulte óptimo, y el dueño de los vinos que sean de primera calidad»**

* * *

Con la llave en la cerradura Tente entró en su cafetería, la cual con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación pudo abrir. Un lugar con el cual había soñado desde niña, un lugar donde sus clientes pudieran disfrutar de una buena taza de café caliente.

Encendió las luces iluminado así todo el establecimiento. Con una sonrisa Tenten camino hasta la parte trasera del mostrador donde se encontraba los vestidores del personal. Dentro en su casillero estaba su uniforme el cual con mucho gusto se colocó.

Una vez lista se preparó para abrir la tienda, barrió el suelo, bajo las sillas de las mesas, limpio las vitrinas del mostrador así como también las ventanas. Mientras ella hacia eso sus empleados fueron llegando uno en uno.

Una vez todo estuvo limpio, Tente dio vuelta al cárter de la entrada. El «_Abierto_» estaba a la vista.

Los clientes fueron llegando en el trascurso de la mañana, todos pedían sus órdenes y algunos se quedaban para comer o simplemente pedían su orden para llevar.

Tenten sonrió alegremente cuando entro una de sus clientas favoritas. Hinata era una chica sumamente amable y tierna. Tenten ya sabía lo que pediría: «Un café con leche, con azúcar y crema, así como también unos rollos de canela»

Una vez Hinata obtuvo su pedido se fue a sentar en la mesa del fondo, en el rincón aun lado de la ventana como comúnmente hacía.

Un par de minutos después llego él. Tente no sabía su nombre pero, esa persona hacía suspirar a todas sus empleadas y clientas. E incluso Tenten no podía negar que ella también había suspirado la primera vez que entro a su tienda.

"_¿Será el novio de Hinata-san?_", se preguntó mentalmente a la vez que preparaba su orden ya que también lo conocía un: «_Café negro, sin azúcar así como también el periódico del día_»

Mientras preparaba el café a Tente se le ocurrió una brillante idea. Sin que su cliente se diera cuenta garabateo en una servilleta el siguiente mensaje: «Ustedes dos hacen un linda pareja», de manera discreta colocó la servilleta dentro del periódico.

Cuando el atractivo hombre tuvo lo que quería se dirigió a la mesa donde yacía sentada Hinata. Tente sonrió al verlos juntos, definitivamente ambos se veían muy bien al lado del otro.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

¡Hola a todos! Años sin actualizar. realmente me disculpo... ¡Pero no se preocupen! Me acaban de comprar un Wifi así que mis actualizaciones eran un poco más seguidas.

No he contestado sus bellos comentarios por falta de tiempo, pero quiero decirles que SI los LEO y que me hacen muy feliz.

Esta historia también se puede encontrar en la plataforma de Wattpad.

**Fecha de publicación: **03/07/2020


	11. Chapter 10

**~Café SasuHina~**

**Día 10**

**«Silbido, gorgoteo y goteo. Buenas cosas llegan a esos que esperan. Taza ardiente de **_**café**_**»**

* * *

Ese día Sasuke estaba de mal humor debido a una pelea que había tenido con su padre. Se sentó en donde costumbre una vez obtuvo su café y periódico, ya en la mesa sus ojos oscuros se quedaron fijos por un momento en el libro que leía ella.

«_Princesa Encantadora_», decía el título. El Uchiha bufó ante la historia de fantasía. Ella por su parte levanto la vista de su lectura y lo miró curiosa.

Él por su parte la ignoro desviando la mirada hacia la ventana, levantó su taza y bebió de su café. Hizo una mueca ante el ardiente líquido.

"_¡Maldición! ¡Me queme! Que buena manera de comenzar el día_", pensó Sasuke frunciendo aún más su entrecejo.

De manera brusca abrió el periódico su atención rápidamente se centró en los artículos más interesantes como la política. Fue cuando pasaba una página que _algo_ cayó al suelo.

Curioso dejó el periódico en la mesa y recogió del suelo lo que parecía ser una simple servilleta. El Uchiha estuvo a punto de arrugarlo cuando detallo que tenía escrito algo: «_Ustedes dos hacen un linda pareja_».

La ceja de Sasuke se alzó al leer el garabato, subió su mirada hacia ella y la observo detenidamente. Por la expresión corporal ella no parecía ni nerviosa ni expectante. Sasuke llegó a la conclusión de que ella no había colocado la nota.

"_Supongo que desde la perspectiva de otras personas, parecemos una pareja_" pensó divertido.

Guardando la servilleta en su bolsillo Sasuke termino su café y seguidamente se fue con un último pensamiento "_Tener una novia como ella… __No __debe ser tan malo_"

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Otro capítulo como disculpa por haber tardado tanto en actualizar

Esta historia también se puede encontrar en la plataforma de Wattpad.

**Fecha de publicación:** 03/07/2020


	12. Capítulo 11

**~ Café SasuHina ~**

**Día 11**

**«El **_**café**_** es tan grave, tan exclusivo, tan definitivo, que no admite acompañamiento sólido. Pero yo lo finto, saboreado junto con él »**

* * *

Ese día Hinata se tomó su tiempo para llegar a la cafetería, el sonido de sus zapatos de tacón resonaban por el suelo del parque y junto a ella millas de pétalos de cerezo danzaban al compás del viento.

La primavera ya había llegado, los árboles de cerezo al fin habían florecido tenido un espectáculo para la vista, millas y millas de pétalos viajaban junto al viento. Hinata estiró la mano y esperó hasta que un pétalo aterrizara en su mano.

Cuando uno por fin tocó su palma, Hinata acercó su mano para verlo de cerca. Con una hermosa sonrisa la Hyūga apretó el pétalo contra su pecho y; Una vez satisfecha dejó que el solitario pétalo se uniera con los demás en su danza.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro Hinata siguió su camino, una vez llegó a la cafetería saludó a la dueña Tenten y después de tener su orden del día camino a su mesa.

—Buenos días —saludó una vez se sentó.

—Hmp.

A pesar del seco saludó Hinata no borró su sonrisa, sus ojos cual perlas se centraron en la ventana.

Hinata se sobresaltó cuando frecuentemente una mano en su cabeza, rápidamente se giró para ver al hombre quitarle un pequeño pétalo de su cabello, antes de que ella podría agradecerle él se le adelantó.

—Mmmm te veías mejor con el pétalo en el cabello.

Él recostó el rostro en su puño y detectó detenidamente el pétalo en su mano.

Un pequeño sonrojó se posó en las mejillas de Hinata cuando él sonrió, ella llevó las manos a su corazón ... Y por alguna razón que ella no entendía su corazón no paraba de latir desenfrenadamente.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios del capítulo anterior! No los conteste pero si los lei... Me alegro mucho cada uno.

Esta historia también se puede encontrar en la plataforma de Wattpad.

**Fecha de publicación: ** 09/07/2020


	13. Capítulo 12

**~Café SasuHina~**

**Día 12**

**«Una buena comunicación es tan incitante como el **_**café**_** negro, e igual de complicado de olvidar al reposar»**

* * *

Sasuke miró la botellita en su mano, en el interior se podía ver un solitario, pero bonito pétalo de cerezo, el mismo que le había quitado del cabello a ella.

Por alguna razón no había podido deshacerse del pétalo al igual aquella nota. Suspiró, mientras aún estaba en el interior de su auto. Desde ese día no había podido dejar de pensar en lo hermosa que se había visto solo como adorno, aquel pétalo.

El Uchiha era un adulto y sabía muy bien lo que le sucedía, a él le gustaba esa mujer. No era amor ni nada remotamente parecido; pero era una leve atracción. Y podría jurar que ella también estaba atraída por él.

Sasuke tomó una decisión, él debería dar el primer paso. Con eso en mente salió del auto y entró a la cafetería, esta vez solo pidió un café negro.

—Buenos días —saludó al sentarse.

—Bu-Buenos días —contestó ella un poco nerviosa.

—Soy Uchiha Sasuke —abordó el tema sin perder el tiempo.

Ella por su parte parpadeo un par de veces antes de sonreír tímidamente.

—Hyūga… Hyūga Hinata… E-Es un placer… Conocer su nombre U-Uchiha-san.

—Sasuke.

—¿Eh? —ella lo miró confundida.

—Llámame Sasuke —demandó serio.

—¡Eh! Y-Yo… Etto… Sa… ¿Sasuke-kun?

El Uchiha asintió.

—Llevémonos bien, Hinata.

Sasuke sonrió orgulloso al ver el sonrojo que cruzó en el rostro de Hinata. Orgulloso de sí mismo tomó un sorbo de café, por alguna razón ese día sabía especialmente bien.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

**genesis **querida, muchas gracias por tus comentarios.

Esta historia también se puede encontrar en la plataforma de Wattpad.

**Fecha de publicación:** 14/07/2020


	14. Capítulo 13

**~Café SasuHina~**

**Día 13**

**«El café es un bálsamo para el cuerpo y el espíritu»**

* * *

Hinata suspiró por décima vez esa mañana, por alguna extraña razón no podía elegir el atuendo de ese día. Por más vestidos sacará de su armario nada la convencía. Suspiró nuevamente.

—Nee-sama ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto decidir? —preguntó Hanabi, la hermana menor de Hinata, sentada en la cama observando con ojo crítico toda la ropa regada por la habitación—. Solo vas a ir a la universidad, no es como si fueras a una cita.

Hinata se tensó ante lo dicho por su hermanita.

Hanabi abrió los ojos comprendiendo— ¡Es un chico! ¿No? ¿Quién es? ¿Lo conozco? ¿Es un compañero de clase?

—¡Ha-Hanabi-chan! —tartamudeo Hinata totalmente roja—. ¡N-No es… Es lo que crees!

—Entonces explícamelo Nee-sama —Hanabi se cruzó de brazos exigiendo una explicación, si su hermana tenía un novio ella debía ser la primera en enterarse.

—So-So… Solo —comenzó Hinata jugando con sus dedos sin saber en realidad que decir—. Solo es una taza de café.

—No entiendo Nee-sama, tendrás que explicarme mejor.

Después de una hora entera entre tartamudeos Hinata logró explicarle toda la situación a su hermana.

—Ya veo —Hanabi cerró los ojos mientras pensaba—. ¿Te gusta?

—Bu-Bueno… E-Es gu-guapo.

—Será algo superficial, pero las relaciones empiezan al sentirse atraído por la apariencia de la otra persona.

—¡Hanabi-chan! Yo no…

—¡Lo sé Nee-sama! —la cortó Hanabi seria—. Sé que no eres una persona que se deja llevar por las apariencias, pero lo cierto es que te agrada como se ve él ¿Cierto?

Con un sonrojo en su rostro Hinata asintió.

—Bien, te ayudare. Nee-sama eres mala con las palabras, así que conquistaras a ese chico con tu belleza.

—Ha-Hanabi-chan y-yo no… No quiero conquistar a nadie.

—¡Al contrario Nee-sama! ¡Ya va siendo hora de que consigas a tu primer novio!

Hinata solo pudo suspirar "_Llegaré tarde a la cafetería, solo espero llegar antes de que se vaya Sasuke-kun_", pensó con cansancio y con ganas de tomar una buena taza de café.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Gracias por los comentarios: **DAngel7**, **Francisvict**, **Andrea Uchiha**, **genesis**, **Guest**, **Satsuki C**.

Esta historia también se puede encontrar en la plataforma de Wattpad.

**Fecha de publicación:** 22/07/2020


	15. Capítulo 14

**~ Café SasuHina ~**

**Día 14**

**«La buena comunicación es tan estimulante como el _café_ negro, e igual de difícil de olvidar al dormir ****»**

* * *

Sentado en una de las sillas giratorias al lado del mesón de su hogar se encuentran Sasuke comiendo su desayuno.

—¿Qué tanto miras Itachi? —Gruñó Sasuke arto de la intensa mirada de su hermano. Desde que se había sentado su hermano no le había quitado la mirada de encima y ya había colmado su paciencia.

Itachi sonrió sirviéndose una taza de café de la cafetera, con calma sintió el aroma de su bebida y con deleite tomó un sorbo, su sonrisa se ensancho ante el sabor.

—Solo miraba el nuevo collar que usas… No sabía que te gustara usar accesorios —comentó como si hablara del clima.

Los ojos negros de Itachi se fijaron en aquella botellita la cual en el interior se podía ver un pequeño pétalo de cerezo, está colgaba de una simple cadena de plata que rodeaba el cuello de Sasuke.

—Ese no es tu problema —declaró el menor de los Uchihas en el mismo momento que ocultaba el collar bajo la camisa.

Sasuke estaba molesto que Itachi hubiera notado la botella, pero conociendo lo inteligente que era no le extrañaba demasiado que lo hubiera notado.

—El pétalo de cerezo es por una mujer ¿Verdad? Tal vez… ¿Sakura-san? —con curiosidad el mayor preguntó.

Sasuke fulminó con la mirada a su hermano.

—Sakura no tiene nada que ver con esto —aclaró Sasuke.

Él se tomó sus cosas y salió de la gran casa no sin antes dar un portazo.

—No negó que era por una mujer —murmuró para sí mismo Itachi.

"_¿Quién será la mujer que logró colarse en los pensamientos de mi Otouto?_", Pensó Itachi divertido, a la vez que caminaba hacía la ventana, por ella pudo ver el auto de Sasuke salir del estacionamiento "_Esto se merece una investigación_", pensó en el momento que daba otro sorbo a su café.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Gracias por sus comentarios **DAngel7** , **genesis** , **Francisvict**, **LaCrazyWriter**, **Ins.**

Esta historia también se puede encontrar en la plataforma de Wattpad.

**Fecha de publicación:** 12/08/2020


	16. Capítulo 15

**~Café SasuHina~**

**Día 15**

**«Sherlock Holmes en "La aventura de los tres Garrideb" 1927»**

**«Yo orquesto mis mañanas al son del _café»_**

* * *

Hanabi desde pequeña siempre ha sido una chica curiosa, especialmente si de Hinata se trataba. Desde que su hermana le había contado sobre el hombre con el que se encontraba a diario en la cafetería, Hanabi tenía la curiosidad a flor de miel.

Por lo cual aquella mañana se había propuesto la misión de espiar a su hermana y conocer a este hombre. Sí a Hanabi no le llegara a gustar esa persona, ella misma se encargaría que su hermana no volviera en su vida a esa cafetería.

Con eso en mente comenzó su misión, la cual no era tarea fácil considerando el hecho que tenía un chófer privado que la llevaba y la recogía de la institución privada a la que asistía.

Una vez que se despidió del chófer Ko en la entrada de su escuela, espero pacientemente hasta que el auto desaparecía de su rango de visión para irse de allí.

Con todo eso hecho camino por la ciudad esquivando ágilmente a los transeúntes, con un poco de duda se acercó a la estación del metro. Con algo de excitación y algo de temor abordo el tren y con una sonrisa se mantuvo en pie al lado de una ventana.

En cuestión de minutos había llegado a la estación donde bajaría, caminado con el tumulto de personas salió de la estación y camino una cuadra hasta llegar a aquella cafetería. Teniendo cuidado de no ser reconocida por su hermana Hanabi se colocó un chaqueta, un sombrero y unos lentes oscuros.

Feliz de no parecer sospechosa entro en el establecimiento, al entrar fue recibida con el dulce aroma de café recién hecho. Con una sonrisa recorrió con la vista el lugar buscando a su hermana, la encontró al fondo del lugar sentada junto a un hombre.

Sigilosamente Hanabi se sentó en una mesa vacía, tomó lo que parecía ser un menú y oculto su cara mientras los espiaba. La Hyūga menor frunció el ceño al notar que solo podía ver la espalda del hombre.

"_Así no podré verle el rostro_", pensó con frustración Hanabi.

—¿Puedo sentarme?

Hanabi se sobresaltó ante la repentina voz, pero debido a los lentes y la ropa extra no se notó.

—Estoy esperando a alguien —mintió la niña, no queriendo que su campo de visión fuera cubierto por un extraño.

Aunque a pesar de sus palabras aquel hombre se sentó, con el ceño fruncido Hanabi lo miro, él al igual que ella estaba abrigado con una chaqueta, tenía una boina en su cabeza y unos lentes oscuros cubrían sus ojos. Por lo poco que podía ver de él, Hanabi noto que tenía la piel pálida y el cabello largo atado en una coleta baja.

—He notado que espiabas a la pareja de fondo —comentó el extraño haciendo que la niña se tensara—. Me sorprende no ser el único.

Hanabi abrió los ojos de par en par, aquel hombre se quitó los lentes revelando un rostro sumamente atractivo, unos ojos oscuros y debajo unas ojeras algo marcadas.

—Soy Uchiha Itachi —se presentó con una sonrisa amable.

La Hyūga copio al mayor en quitarse los lentes, lo miró fijamente con un rostro neutro el cual no demostraba la repentina agitación de su corazón por ver a un hombre tan guapo.

—¿Uchiha? —repitió Hanabi recordando el apellido que había mencionado su hermana—. ¿Eres pariente de Uchiha Sasuke?

—Sí, es mi otouto —confirmó Itachi—. Supongo que tú también eres pariente de la señorita que lo acompaña.

—Sí, ella es mi onee-sama —Hanabi asintió—. Soy Hyuga Hanabi.

—Un placer Hahabi-san —Itachi le sonrió a la ver que sus ojos brillaban—. Ya que ambos estamos aquí por la mismas razones… Hanabi-san ¿Le guisaría unir fuerza conmigo?

La niña sonrió cómplice— Itachi-san ¿Qué tiene en mente?

En ese preciso momento _Sherlock Holmes_ se había encontrado con su _Watson_.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

¡Hola mis queridos lectores! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo tanto como a mí. Realmente me divertí escribiendo. Este capítulo fue inspirado por un comentario de **Shangairosas** en el capítulo anterior.

**Andrea Uchiha, danny, cherrymarce, francis, Hina-hyu94 **y **genesis **gracias por sus comentarios, me alegraron el día.

Esta historia también se puede encontrar en la plataforma de Wattpad.

**Fecha de publicación:** 20/08/2020


	17. Capítulo 16

**~Café SasuHina~**

**Día 16**

**«El _café_ es un bálsamo para el corazón y el espíritu»**

* * *

Hanabi estaba acostada en su cama boca abajo, sus piernas se movían a la vez que se entretenía mandando mensajes de su teléfono. Tarareando una canción la pequeña Hyūga sonreía ante lo escrito en la pantalla.

—¿Qué es ese aroma? —se preguntó Hanabi en voz baja.

Cerro los ojos y se concentró en el aroma que viajaba con el aire "Es… Chocolate", pensó abriendo los ojos en el mismo instante que saltaba de la cama. Camino fuera de su habitación siguiendo el aroma como un sabueso prosiguiendo un rastro. Sin mucha dificultad llego a la cocina donde estaba su amada hermana mayor cocinando.

—Nee-san ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó curiosa observando fijamente los ingredientes que están en la encimera, la mayoría era chocolate.

—Estoy practicando los regalos de San Valentín para Otou-sama y Neji-nii-sama —respondió Hinata con una sonrisa.

—Oh es verdad, dentro de poco es San Valentín —Hanabi se sentó en una de las sillas giratorias cercana a la encimera—. ¿Y qué piensas preparar?

—Este año hare bombones de chocolate y chocolate blanco —contestó en el mismo momento que tomaba una paleta y comenzaba a batir un chocolate derretido que se encontraba en baño maría.

Sin hacer más preguntas la menor de las hermanas se mantuvo en silencio, todo el tiempo se entretuvo observando a Hinata moverse de un lado a otro por la cocina. El tiempo paso y con eso los bombones estuvieron listo.

—Adelante Hanabi-chan, pruébalos —alentó Hinata.

Sin perder más tiempo Hanabi tomo un bombón, apenas el dulce entro en contacto con sus papilas gustativas, Hanabi gimió de placer.

—Delicioso Nee-sama —alabó con toda sinceridad.

Con un sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas, Hinata comenzó a limpiar la cocina, mientras Hanabi no paraba de comer.

—Ne, ne nee-sama ¿Le regalaras algunos bombones a Sasuke-san? —Hanabi alzó las cejas sugestivamente y solo pudo sonreír ampliamente al ver a su hermana tropezar con sus propios pies.

—¡Hanabi-chan! ¡Que… Que cosas di-dices! —roja como un tomate Hinata giró la cabeza en negación.

La menor solo podía divertirse ante la reacción exagerada de la mayor. Hanabi desvió los ojos de Hinata para enfocarlos en el tazón donde antes estaban sus bombones pero ahora estaba vacío, con un puchero busco a lo largo de la encimera más bombones, para su suerte había un poco en otro tazón, con una sonrisa en el rostro se estiro y tomo uno.

—Ne… Nee-sama, creo que a estos de aquí les falto azúcar —El bombón no sabía mal, pero a Hanabi le gustaba más dulces que amargos.

—Oh, no. Esos de allí son de chocolate amargo —informó Hinata—. ¿No saben bien? —preguntó algo preocupada.

—¡No! —se apresuró a negar Hanabi—. Saben bien, pero los prefiero más dulce.

Hinata suspiro de alivio, al momento que regresaba a limpiar.

Sin más bombones para comer Hanabi regreso a su habitación, recogió su teléfono abandonando y retomo la conversación que anteriormente estaba teniendo.

**De:** Hanabi

**Para:** Itachi-san

_Nee-sama está haciendo bombones para San Valentín… Estoy casi segura que ella le dará un regalo a Sasuke-san._

Oprimiendo la techa de enviar, Hanabi se recostó en su cama. No tuvo que esperar demasiado para una respuesta.

**De:** Itachi-san

**Para:** Hanabi

_Si eso es así, ambos estarán progresando muy bien. Aunque hay un problema._

Hanabi alzó una ceja.

**De:** Hanabi

**Para:** Itachi-san

_¿Un problema? ¿Cuál?_

**De:** Itachi-san

**Para:** Hanabi

_A Sasuke no le gustan las cosas dulces._

Hanabi leyó el mensaje y sonrió.

**De:** Hanabi

**Para:** Itachi-san

_Si es esa la razón, no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Hinata-nee-sama hizo bombones de chocolate amargo._

**De:** Itachi-san

**Para:** Hanabi

_Ya veo. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que los bombones amargos sean para alguien más?_

**De:** Hanabi

**Para:** Itachi-san

_No. A mi Otou-sama y nii-sama le gustan las cosas dulces._

**De:** Itachi-san

**Para:** Hanabi

_Entiendo. ¿Hanabi-san tiene planes para el 14 de febrero?_

**De:** Hanabi

**Para:** Itachi-san

_¿Una misión de ninjas?_

**De:** Itachi-san

**Para:** Hanabi

_Exactamente._

**De:** Hanabi

**Para:** Itachi-san

_Estoy libre._

**De:** Itachi-san

**Para:** Hanabi

_Entonces nos vemos al frente de la cafetería._

**De:** Hanabi

**Para:** Itachi-san

_Está bien. Nos vemos allí._

Hanabi colocó su teléfono a un lado y miro el techo.

—Tal vez debería regalarle algún chocolate a Itachi-san —se dijo a sí misma. Con una sonrisa salió de su habitación con un grito—. ¡Nee-sama enséñame a hacer galletas de chocolate!

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Esta historia también se puede encontrar en la plataforma de Wattpad.

**Fecha de publicación: **11/02/2020

**Fecha de corrección: **04/10/2020


	18. Capítulo 17

**~ Café SasuHina ~**

**Día 24 de Febrero**

**«El **_**café**_** es una delicia que se vuelve una exquisitez cuando se junta con el chocolate»**

* * *

El día de Sasuke no comenzó bien, apenas salió de su casa esa mañana fue abordado por una de sus muchas fangrils, para entregarle un chocolate. Sasuke siendo tosco y frío acepto el regalo, no lo hizo por consideración a los sentimientos de esa chica, si no, por el hecho de que su madre lo estaba viendo a través de la ventana.

Sasuke por más que le molestará, en San Valentín siempre aceptaba los regalos. Él había aprendido la lección cuando era pequeño, cuando había rechazado fríamente a una niña que le regalaba un chocolate, casualmente su madre había estado cerca. Sasuke fue sometido a una larga charla sobre el ser un caballero y ser amable con las mujeres.

Por lo cual desde entonces, siempre en esa fecha llevaba consigo una gran bolsa para poder llevar sin ningún problema los regalos que recibiría. Y no es que él se los comiera como lo hacía Itachi con los suyos propios. No, Sasuke prefería dárselos a su mejor amigo, Naruto y que él, se los comiera.

Sasuke en poco tiempo llegó a la universidad a la que asistía, bajó de su auto y se dirigió a su salón de clase, en el camino fue interceptado varias veces por distintas chicas que jamás había visto en su vida o que simplemente no recordaba. Con el ceño fruncido llegó a su aula donde se sentó dando un aura de: "No te acerques", claro esto funcionaba con la mayoría pero, había una sola persona que no entendía el mensaje.

—Buenos días, teme. —Saludó Uzumaki Naruto con una sonrisa gigantesca.

—Dobe.

—Que frío eres, Sasuke —se quejó el rubio sentándose a su lado—. ¡Ah! ¡Aun no son ni las siete de la mañana y ya tienes tantos chocolates! —Exclamó con un toque de envidia.

Sasuke son suspiró, ese iba ser un largo día.

* * *

Para alivio de Sasuke sus clases han terminado. Por lo cual podía irse y terminar de recibir regalos, así que se escabulló de Naruto así como de Haruno Sakura. Sasuke no quería tener que lidiar con una Sakura llorosa por no solo no recibir su chocolate, si no por no recibir sus sentimientos. Ambos era amigo de la infancia y Sasuke la apreciaba pero, eso no lo obligaba a él a aceptar sus sentimientos. Desde siempre había visto a Sakura como una hermana y siempre la vería así, y también estaba el pequeño —gran—, detalle de que Naruto estaba enamorado de ella y Sasuke jamás le haría eso a su mejor amigo.

Con rapidez se acercó a su auto y antes de que sus dos amigos lo detuvieran se fue. Tranquilamente condujo por la ciudad, viendo con desagrado que todo estaba decorado de rosa y corazones. Solo el pensar que Hinata le fuera regalar algo le alegraba el día, por supuesto había lanzado indirectas toda la semana de cómo no le gustaban los dulces y esperaba que ella hubiera captado el mensaje.

Se estacionó al frente de la tienda como de costumbre, estuvo a punto de salir del auto pero algo lo detuvo, allí a las afueras de la tienda estaba Hinata y no estaba sola, había un hombre con ella y es que de lejos, Sasuke no reconoció al sujeto pero a Hinata sí, llevaba meses mirándola y la reconocería donde fuera. Sasuke pudo ver como Hinata le daba un regalo —con chocolates dentro—, supuso.

El Uchiha se enojó ante esto, el hombre en cuestión le agradecimiento a Hinata acariciandole la cabeza, luego entró en un auto y se fue. Hinata se quedó a fuera hasta que la dueña de negocio salió y ambas hablando, entraron al establecimiento. La mente de Sasuke trabajaba sin parar para comprender la situación, y no tardó en llegar a la conclusión de que Hinata tenía novio. Sasuke apretó los puños al ser consciente de que había estado coqueteando con ella durante semanas y debió de parecer un imbécil.

Él estuvo tentado a encender su auto e irse pero, algo se lo impidió. Con molestia salió del vehículo, por un momento dudo, pero al final decidió traer consigo las dos bolsas con regalos que había recibido. Entró a la tienda y caminó hasta su mesa, en ella, pudo ver a ambas mujeres sentadas conversando.

—Oh, Sasuke-kun —saludó a Hinata con una sonrisa.

—Bueno yo ya me voy a ofrecer la de los moños susurrándole algo antes de irse a Hinata, dejando a esta última con un sonrojo.

Sasuke no contestó, simplemente se sentó y colocó ruidosamente las bolsas en el suelo. Sonrió para sus adentros cuando los ojos de Hinata se detuvieron unos momentos en ellas. Ninguno de los dos hablo, por un largo rato creando así, un silencio muy incómodo.

—Ano… Sasuke-kun —habló de repente Hinata jugando con sus dedos.

-¿What? —Preguntó fríamente haciendo que ella se encogiera en su sitio.

—Yo… Que-Quería darte… Es-Esto —tartamudeo toda la frase sacando de su bolso una bolsita azul, con un lazo blanco que contenía varios bombones.

—¿Por qué debería aceptarlos? Ya tengo muchos fuentes despectivamente Sasuke señalando las bolsas—. Además ambos somos unos desconocidos.

Hinata desvió la mirada y comenzó un temblar.

—L-Lo si-siento —Hinata tomó sus cosas y se levantó—. Lo… Lo si-siento. N-No de-debí…

Y con eso dicho Hinata se fue, descolocando un poco a Sasuke cuando miró que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, pero el Uchiha se reusó a cautivarse por eso. Sakura lo había hecho muchas veces antes, que Hinata llorase no le importaba. Con un suspiro, Sasuke supo que no podría volver más a la tienda, y con lo mucho que le gustaba el café que allí preparaban.

Un estruendo se escuchó y Sasuke giró la mirada para ver a un hombre alto tratando de controlar a una niña, la cual estaba haciendo una rabieta. Sin tomarle más importancia, Sasuke los dejó de mirar cuando una mujer se interpuso en la línea de su visión.

—Aun no ordenaré nada oferta.

—¿Por qué Hinata-san estaba llorando? —Preguntó la mujer molesta.

Sasuke molesto por el tono, subió la mirada mirando a la dueña de la tienda, su vista se detuvo un momento para leer el nombre de ella en su camisa " _Tenten_ ", leyó.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo —contestó mirándola con frialdad.

—Oh no, claro que lo es —Tenten colocó las manos en la cadera y lo fulminó con la mirada.

Un escalofrió recorrió a Sasuke ante lo parecida que era esa mujer de su madre.

—Hinata-san es una de mis clientas favoritas y ¡Es mí asunto si algo le pasa, especialmente si ese _algo_ es en mi tienda!

Sasuke irritado se levantó, no pensaba escuchar los parloteos de esa mujer. Tomó sus cosas y salió del lugar con Tenten detrás de él, una vez que ambos salieron la mujer lo interceptó de nuevo.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? Sé que no son pareja pero, ambos tenían buena química oferta con voz preocupada.

—Lo que sucede… —comenzó a decir enojado—, es que ella estaba coqueteando conmigo cuando ya tenía novio.

¡Falso !, ¡Era Sasuke el que coqueteaba, pero la castaña no tenía por qué saberlo!

—¿Novio? ¿Qué novio? —Preguntó confundida Tenten.

—El que estaba con ella al frente de _tu_ tienda, estoy seguro que lo viste —contestó Sasuke harto de la conversación, estuvo a punto de irse cuando la cara de la castaña se puso pálida.

—Ese no era el novio de Hinata-san oferta Tenten—. Él era su primo, si lo hubieras visto de cerca hubieras notado que ambos tenían los mismos ojos perlas.

Sasuke abrió los ojos ante esa información. Definitivamente lo había jodido. Sin decir nada Sasuke le entregó las bolsas con los chocolates a Tenten y comenzó a correr con las calles abarrotadas de parejas. Sintió que era seguido pero no le tomó importancia, lo más importante en ese momento era encontrar a Hinata.

Corrió varias calles sin suerte, al final llegó a un parque pero este estaba lleno de todo tipo de parejas, de diferentes edades y sexos, con un gruñido buscó y buscó. El sol comenzó a ocultarse dejando paso a la noche, Sasuke se detuvo cerca de un árbol jadeante al ser consciente de que Hinata no estaba cerca, lo más seguro es que estaba en su casa. Sasuke no conocía muy bien a Hinata, pero sabía muy bien que ella no volvería a la tienda para no encontrarse con él nuevamente.

—Soy un imbécil —se dijo a sí mismo.

Ni siquiera tenía su dirección o número celular para contactarla. Con los ánimos por los suelos Sasuke decidió irse a casa, fue en ese momento que caminaba cerca del lago que vió una figura que el reconocería donde fuera. Sin más corrió hasta ella.

—¡Hinata! —Llamó.

Hinata se detuvo bajo la luz de un faro y se giró para verlo, Sasuke se acercó y se sintió culpable al ver eso hermosos ojos como lunas rojos, seguramente por el llanto.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Hola a todos mis lectores, lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero el 23 de Septiembre, mi abuelito murió y a decir verdad, no he tenido ánimo de nada, ni siquiera de escribir. En fin espero que le guste el capítulo y lamento no haber contestado los comentario del capitulo anterior…

Sasuke es un idiota por tratar de esa manera a nuestras Hinata ¿Hinata será capaz de perdonarlo? Ya lo veremos.

Esta historia también se puede encontrar en la plataforma de Wattpad.

**Fecha de publicación:** 05/10/2020


End file.
